Jealous
by Ravage-217
Summary: Thundercracker has the honor of going out with the son of the Air Lord even if said son is not exactly agree. Thundercracker/Starscream


Disclaimer: nothing belong to me because if Transformers would be mine I would make sure that Starscream is not constantly dies.  
>Characters: Starscream, Thundercracker, nameless Seeker<br>universe: G1, pre-War

Summary: Thundercracker has the honor of going out with the son of the Air Lord even if said son is not exactly agree. In a club, they meet Thundercrackers friends and Starscream is ignored by the blue seeker. He is forced to watch as one seeker female flirts with his "date". The question at the end is now was he jealous or not?

Sorry for the bad grammar because English is not my native language, so I am looking for a beta.

At the Academy of Science were holiday and most students returned home including a three-color seeker, named Starscream, although he would prefer to stay with his best friend Skyfire in Iacon. But once he had completed a deal with his creator: He may go to the Academy but for this he had to come back to Vos for the holidays.

Starscream was on his way to his Creator and when he entered the throne room stood before his father an unknown seeker. He was blue-white and a head taller than Starscream.

"What is so important that I had to interrupt my work?" asked the three-color seeker irritable. "Starscream you have free. Just relax for once you can learn even if you return to the Academy. By the way, this is Thundercracker. He is the son of an old friend of mine and will remain here for a while. " "That's it? Therefore, you interrupted my studies? " "Starscream I don't like your anti-social behavior. You'll go out tonight with Thundercracker. And that's an order!" added the white seeker when his son wanted to say something. Starscream sparkled angrily his father and the blue-white seeker and left with heads held high the throne room.

"Thundercracker, I must apologize for the behavior of my son and that I have it forced upon you so. " "Do not worry, I find him very cute." Thundercracker smiled. "I am already come to terms with him." "Believe me, you've never seen such a community incapable seeker."

Starscream stomped angrily into his room. When he was about to vent his anger on the furniture he got a holographic message from Iacon. "What?" He hissed are still angry. "Which turbofox is ran into you?" Skyfire asked amused. Starscream sighed. "My father is planning again to bring me with a seeker together." "You poor thing." "Spare me your sarcasm. In our friendship, I'm sarcastic." "You just have a bad influence on me." the shuttle grinned. "What do you want, Sky?" "I just wanted to see how you feel. Just as I know you, you continue to learn and work your project, right?" Starscream smirked slightly. The white mech knew him really well. "My calculations for the Null-Ray are nearly completed. When I return, I will begin to build it. " "Be careful, Star. You know that you, the Science Council don´t trust you. " "Before this scrap I'm not afraid. "

Towards the evening came Thundercracker to Starscream's Quarter. "What do you want?" He has growled by the younger seeker. "What a lovely welcome. If you missed it, we have a date today. " Thundercracker just said, grinning. Starscream just glared at him angrily, then followed him nonetheless.

Outside a bar, they stopped. Thundercracker led Starscream to a place that something was off and ordered them to two high-grade. "And it's not so bad." "I see no sense to sit here with you." growled the tricolor seeker. Before Thundercracker could respond, he was greeted by a couple of his friends. "Hey TC, who is this hot seeker?" asked a brown seeker and looked lustfully at Starscream, who threw to him but only a cold stare. "It´s Starscream…" "The son of the Air Lord? TC, since you've made a good catch. " Grinned an orange seeker. "He's really hot." "TC~ why the two can't have fun with your friend and for that we both have some fun. " crooned a pink seeker female and snuggled up to Thundercrackers arm.

Starscream tried to ignore in the time between them all. But the other two seekers were very pushy and if looks could kill, the two were long dead. "I'm sorry friends, but I'm here today with Starscream." The three left disappointed. "Lovely friends. " Starscream said sarcastically. "Do not condemn them Starscream, you know not." "I want to know either." With these words, the younger seeker stands up. "Where are you going? " "Back to the palace." "But the Air Lord ..." "He just said that I should go with you and not as long. You can hang out and have fun with your friends. I'm gone. " And already the three-color seeker was gone. Thundercracker looked after him only confused, but then grinned knowingly and followed him.

Just as they the palace of the Air Lord has achieved, Thundercracker hold on Starscream. "Starscream wait." "WHAT?" The blue seeker stood before him and bowed down to the younger ones. Their lips were almost touching. "You're cute when you're jealous. " Before Starscream anything could reciprocate, Thundercracker kissing him easily. The tricolor Seeker was too shocked to react. As they parted from each other again, grinned the older seeker. "See ya Starscream." he purred into Starscream's audios and disappeared. After three klicks, the prince of the seekers moved again. "I WASN'T JEALOUS !" he screamed furiously into the night.


End file.
